cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Melody and Gets Grounded
In the Taylor house, Naveen, Ariel, Melody, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Eric, and Mulan were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Olivia Flaversham was walking into the dining room, Ariel said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Mulan, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Yakko asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Wakko asked. "Early." Eric said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Ariel said. As Mickey was about to feed his pizza slice to Goofy, Ariel stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Mickey obeyed her. Naveen had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Ariel had some clams casino pizza. Melody had some cheese pizza. Yakko had some mushroom pizza. Wakko had some pepperoni pizza. Mickey had some sausage and olive pizza. Goofy had some barbecue chicken pizza. Eric had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Mulan had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Naveen said. "For pizza?" Ariel asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Naveen said, as Olivia looked for any pizza for herself. "Eric, you have got the money, don't you?" Mulan asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Eric said. "Forget it, Eric." Ariel said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Olivia asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Melody said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Olivia glared at her older sister disapprovingly. Wakko was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Wakko!" Mulan said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Wakko stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Olivia was expecting Melody to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Melody pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Olivia ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Melody was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Naveen, Ariel, Yakko, Mickey, Goofy, Eric, and Mulan saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Wakko said, as he got up from his seat and watched Melody and Olivia fight. Eric was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Eric cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Mulan knocked her chair into Wakko, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Eric said, as he and Mulan grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Naveen cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Mulan said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Olivia shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Ariel got out of her chair, moved Mulan's chair forward, and picked up Wakko, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Ariel said, as she patted Wakko's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Naveen cried, as he separated Olivia and Melody and clutched Olivia's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Olivia yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Eric yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Olivia was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Wakko, her sister, her pet dog, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Olivia." Ariel said. "Now you have done it." "Olivia, get upstairs! Right now!" Naveen scolded. "Why?" Olivia asked angrily. "Olivia, you're nothing but a witch!" Mickey told her. "Shut up!" Olivia yelled. "Olivia, upstairs!" Ariel ordered. "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "Anastasia" forever!" "But Mommy and Daddy, I love "Anastasia"." Olivia said. "We do not care!" Naveen yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the carnival with your friends tomorrow!" Olivia became very angry. She glared angrily at Naveen, Ariel, Yakko, Mickey, Melody, Goofy, Eric, and Mulan and yelled, "You all are as evil as Ratigan!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk